


【带卡】无妄之灾续。

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★小甜饼车车。★战犯土×六火卡。★是《无妄之灾》的续写告白（伪）篇！延续cunt boy卡设定。传送门请回Lof带卡合集翻到第一篇。cunt boy：指只拥有女性性器官的男性。★我流带卡，所以OOC也是我的。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	【带卡】无妄之灾续。

**Author's Note:**

> ★小甜饼车车。  
> ★战犯土×六火卡。  
> ★是《无妄之灾》的续写告白（伪）篇！  
> 延续cunt boy卡设定。  
> 传送门请回Lof带卡合集翻到第一篇。  
> cunt boy：指只拥有女性性器官的男性。  
> ★我流带卡，所以OOC也是我的。

旗木卡卡西曾经对宇智波带土说，我以六代目火影的名义做担保，要你活着。

那一天的傍晚有风起。隔着一道咒术屏障，卡卡西掩在火影斗笠下的脸在摇曳的烛影下时明时灭，眼神坚决又有惘然的凄切。宇智波带土背抵着墙坐在原地，对幼时同窗宛如低低倾诉的话语置若罔闻，像是苟活着，也是死去了。这幅场景令旗木卡卡西痛又沉默，他用一点时间放弃了得到回望的期待，伸手将那悬空的封印符咒揭下。

宇智波带土在屏障散开的瞬间抬眼，席卷周身的全是冷冽的风。下一秒，那位高高在上的六代目火影已近在咫尺，未来得及放下的手腕被牢牢掌控，上身又因宇智波带土的欺身向前被迫微微后仰。  
银发男人看着那重获自由的阶下囚就着暗部护卫压迫在颈边的苦无，半敛着眼眸把干涩的唇贴在自己喉口，异瞳的凝视活脱脱像一只游刃有余的豹。  
宇智波带土笑着说。

“我要你后悔。”

那喷薄出的潮湿热气蔓延得太过肆意，当天晚上的旗木卡卡西翻覆地做着一个梦。模糊人影紧密地贴在身前，他行动受限，被迫唇齿缠绵。在一刻不停的撞击下，感官知觉敏感到了极限，卡卡西想挪开紧环在那未知者腰间的手，可身体没有一处愿意受他派遣，反而更倚靠进那个炽热的怀中，似是紧攥了一生最不可遗失之物。  
这不可能是自己。他下意识地否认了，又极度好奇对方是谁。朦胧的视界成了最大的阻碍，那人只是同样紧拥着进入他，隐约吻他，直到射入体内。  
那张面孔依旧无法看清，唯有黑红相间的光在那只抬起的右眼中逐渐变为斑驳，眼底却是不可名状的悲戚。

他说，忘了我。

……

睡醒时旗木卡卡西的眼下仍带着不可言说的红晕。昏沉入梦的时间太长，连脊背都覆上一层薄汗，他就着依然晦暗的天色起身决定冲澡，却在迈开双腿的同时身形凝滞。  
那处湿透了，紧贴的布料都让卡卡西感到黏腻。或许是因为纵情声色的梦境，亦或是傍晚时刻承受了来自宇智波带土的噬人性感——这人甚至就睡在房间隔壁——他为此不可自拔的心悸了，以至于现在感到的全是浓重到难以抹去的自我唾弃。

这种感觉在某日宇智波带土突然出现在火影桌下为他舔弄私处时达到巅峰。

来自神威空间扭曲的异动甚至没让旗木卡卡西感到惊讶，出狱后的宇智波带土总会在奇特的时刻用奇特的方式出现。而这一次过分特殊，以至卡卡西不得不从站在不远处正汇报任务进度的暗部下属身上挪走些注意力，敛着眼看着这位经多年摔打而变得心思缜密又偶尔恶劣的同窗。

更准确地说，火影桌下，两腿之间。

黑发男人似是完全不知现下处境，即便是双膝着地也仍不可一世，面对卡卡西质询的眼神报以冷漠的一睨。在似有非无的短暂对视后，宇智波带土的指尖只是随意伸往腰后，接着缓缓勾出一把苦无。未及卡卡西反应，就用尖端将他两腿之间的布料划开。又似担心这位从小反应机敏的天才忍者将自己推开，他的双手从分开的大腿下绕过又紧紧扣住腿根，将脑袋凑了上来。

“……！”

呼吸都因惊诧而一瞬停滞，卡卡西脊背僵直，眼神慌乱来回飘忽，猛然向带土的肩头施加了一股推力。如此非但没有如愿，反而用异动引来了下属小心翼翼的询问。  
“六代目大人……有哪里不对劲吗？”  
向来温和的上级对此回以歉意的一笑并示意接着往下说，那名下属未敢违逆，在恭敬地回应之后继续垂下眼眸，略过了卡卡西紧扣住桌沿的手指。

作祟的舌尖已经挑开了那道缝隙，并在其间上下滑动了几个回合。撩过穴口与嫩肉时的感触尤为明显，他每每都在此刻将下腹收紧又放松。旗木卡卡西将视线下移一点，便可看见宇智波带土抵着自己上衣外套的鼻尖，和一双上挑的戏谑眉眼。  
太荒谬了。借着火影斗笠掩下的半片阴影，卡卡西不可避免地紧皱眉心。发自手腕的抗拒力道越来越重，他小心地后挪身形，并就着那股视线回作口型。

离开，带土，现在离开。

一株色彩深褐的枯木缠住了一直置于带土肩头的手腕，在缓慢地收紧后，卡卡西被完全蛮横的力道牢牢扯住，阻止了身体不为人知的后撤。平日里宇智波带土使用木遁的次数着实不多，大部分是在村内重建时人手不足的时候。如今被置以别用，完全不正当的意图令旗木卡卡西在哭笑不得的同时油然而生一股羞赦。  
这既是回答，也是挑衅。旗木卡卡西心里清楚，宇智波带土究竟想用各种方式令他后悔。这位总是突然顽劣的同窗对于木叶已毫无威胁，却对他恶意满满——例如多日同居却单方面视而不见后，带土闯进浴室里给予的一个冰冷的吻。  
舌尖带着唾液并未久留，亲吻的痕迹也很快逝去，却招致了一场彻夜难眠。第二日他在五影会议上迟迟点着头犯困，恍惚之间全是那人闯过整室水汽最终贴住自己的凉薄嘴唇。

这一切本该被阻止。但是他默许了，事态便一发不可收拾。

旗木卡卡西意识到自己的注意力被完全分散时已来不及了。下属的汇报将近尾声，他一字未听，只留意到私处被溢出的爱液与另一人的唾液染湿。保护穴口的嫩肉败于锲而不舍的舌头，展现出微微绽开的趋向。在一次强势撩拨下，他的鼻息已然沉重，几乎忍不住重喘出声，膝盖内扣倚在带土身侧。  
见鬼。卡卡西尝试抽出手腕，而只听令于使用者的木枝同只顾着舔弄的主人一般无动于衷。

宇智波带土甚至不愿施舍一个眼神，只是埋在腿间卖力地调动舌头，时不时将脑袋缩回去观察属于所谓挚友的不可言喻的器官。味蕾很快体会到浅淡的湿味，旗木卡卡西体味很轻又一向湿得很快——带土依稀记得上一次做爱时对方良好的身体反应，单方面的。如果写轮眼的幻术效力没有减弱，旗木卡卡西应该早就忘记了，所以那人才像是如同第一次被如此对待般，羞耻地奋力逃脱。  
碍事。他在心中冷哼一声，枝条向下缓慢生长，直到绑住卡卡西蠢蠢欲动的小腿，并舔上顶端未被刺激的阴蒂。先用湿漉舌尖挑弄着让那一处露出端倪，再是牙齿的轻刺，最后用唇上软肉施以小幅度的包裹，惹来坐着的人不难预料的细密颤抖与喉口一声轻细的闷哼。

这是卡卡西努力克制的声音，却在只有他人嗓音的空间中被无限放大。这又一次引来下属的停顿与疑惑的询问，而被半身桎梏的卡卡西只能勉强对其摆了摆唯一可以活动的手，并在对方又一次低头之后微微捂住了快压不住呻吟的唇。

这极限的隐忍正中下怀，他清楚地知道旗木卡卡西致命的敏感点已被自己完全掌握。只要用舌头轻点，银发男人紧绷的腿根便会不安地挪动；或者绕着阴蒂打转，那人又会小幅度地腰肢起伏。一切都像是虚伪的欲迎还拒，越是逃离，越会被木遁软禁坐于原地，要卡卡西深陷在这场拉锯战中不可自拔。  
我要你后悔。带土沉下双眸时眼中尽是极致的黑。即便是用如此极端的方式。

不过一小会，带土感到倚靠着腰身的双膝越发收拢靠近，发间是来自一只温软掌心轻柔的摩挲。舔抿过几根杂乱的浅色耻毛，在那敏感处已完全红肿硬挺后，带土将舌尖挪至好似在呼吸的穴口，随意嵌入其中便有一摊淫水被卷出，成为主人已完全动情的证明。  
这时宇智波带土终于抬眼去看，促成了一次看似不经意的四目相对。尚有苟延残喘的理智，而大多是泛滥的意乱情迷，全都煽情地混淆在卡卡西眼中，最后幻化为烈日的余焰，烧红了眼角与耳根。他被这热度烫到鼻翼不时翕动，微吐着似叹息的热气。

那些吐息只足以够到带土的眉心便迟迟消散。真要命啊，六代目。宇智波带土心下的戏谑之意越来越重，边将脑袋歪靠上卡卡西的一侧腿根，无视了双膝因一段时间的触底泛起些微钝痛。  
一个在故意而为间被摆弄至正好的视角，旗木卡卡西的注意力已完全被这场情色捕获。他看见宇智波带土的舌尖因沾上水色而变为夺目的红，又隐没在腿间偶尔吞咽，按着带土发间的手便不得已加重了力道。

“六代目大人，真的没事吗？”工作汇报已经结束，可面前的大人不仅毫无表示，连眼帘都倦倦地垂着，令这位暗部忍者满心惶恐。“如果有错误之处，还请您指出。”

“没、并没有……”回应声细若游丝，卡卡西被舔得停不下颤抖，稍有不慎便是全盘暴露。可腿间的作祟者毫不自觉，毫无收手的意向。视线受限激活了无尽又鲜活的想象——蠕动的穴肉、熟烂的红，肆虐的舌头被淫靡甬道热情地吸入。这幅画面就像被烙印在卡卡西的灵魂上不停震痛着，连根本没有接受爱抚的乳尖都为此挺立。  
如果这房间内只有自己与宇智波带土二人，旗木卡卡西深刻怀疑自己是否会径直啜泣出声。无法否认，他对将近的高潮充满渴求，只要宇智波带土愿意挪动舌尖往顶端的红肿处舔上一舔，这具身躯便可以步入极乐。

最终他如愿以偿。

宇智波带土含着还未吞咽的爱液吮吸阴蒂时，卡卡西泄出了一股水。他已无暇顾及再多，穿梭于带土发丝间的手指登时收紧，意图帮助自己在这场情欲的暴风雨中找到唯一依靠。那股水流有多少喷进了宇智波带土的嘴里，又有多少顺着小腿曲线顺势流下全都不得而知，卡卡西脊背瘫软后靠上椅背，眸中尽是失神后的恍惚。

“六代目大人……！您是不是哪里不舒服？”

旗木卡卡西听见下属因焦急而加快的脚步声，想对此作出反应却频频失败。一旦被发现，他将无法解释湿漉的地面以及火影外袍根本掩不住腿间的破损布料，也许明天，或者就在今晚，所有同事都将听闻这场事关火影的办公室丑闻。  
这样羞耻难言的下场本应该让卡卡西焦虑，可他只隐约地想起了那个梦。梦里和刚刚一样，自己被迫遭受到了侵犯……可又真的完全是被迫的吗？环着对方脖颈的手太用力，梦里的自己甚至顾不上因长久呻吟而逐渐沙哑的嗓子。  
后来是自愿的。卡卡西头一次仅凭直觉下了定论，又觉得与梦境较真的自己着实可笑。

……到底为什么会是自愿的呢？

无法思考更多，银发男人深陷高潮恍惚的顶端，看着那名暗部下属被从门口突然闯入的宇智波带土拦住并请离，才发现那几截枯枝随腿间的人一起不知何时消失了。那个多年憧憬的身影距离自己越来越近，拉下被口水洇湿的面罩，主动俯身献上温凉的吻。  
牙齿相撞，舌尖缠绵，宇智波带土的嘴角还残存着未被擦干的水迹，这让卡卡西不禁用拇指在四周轻蹭。那眼神迷离又专注，显出一种透彻骨髓的温柔，让宇智波带土看得心里发软。只是他此行目的不纯，只能选择强硬地避开这道好似凝视爱人的视线。

省去抵抗，裤子被轻松褪去。旗木卡卡西一直顺着外界施压的力道行动，被完全硬起还吐着前液的肉棒贯串到底的时候也只是哼出一声。身体感受和梦境中完全相同，只是饱胀、痒与愈予愈求的快感，也有人用狩猎食物的目光紧密地注视着他，要他动作，逃跑或者臣服。  
在跟随心之所向，将宇智波带土与那梦中的模糊身形比较一致后，旗木卡卡西承认了这场惨败。

哪里不舒服？他舒服死了。进门前听见下属问话的宇智波带土几乎挡不住翻白眼的冲动。甚至不用为此作证，现在他半坐在火影桌上，而卡卡西同样坐在他身上双腿大开，用穴肉一次次吞食着肉棒。二人面向着窗户，若不是宇智波带土提前为这个房间设下写轮眼的幻术屏障，整个木叶都会听到六代目火影飘向窗外又被风传去的淫浪叫声。

“我的六代目大人。”带土顺着卡卡西坐下的力道频频上顶，又攀住人的肩头凑上去轻咬耳垂，感受私处被水吞没的温软。“你有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没…没有…”被干得四肢发软，卡卡西只是下意识地对带土的问话作出回答。“很舒服……”

“说说看吧，你又是哪里舒服呢？”对此带土进行越发恶劣地追问，欣赏着卡卡西难得支支吾吾的难堪模样，装作不满意地伸手去揉弄那完全湿透的交合处，又转向被冷落了一会也还未消肿的阴蒂，语气里满是蛊惑人心的低沉。

“直白点，火影大人。让你的木叶同伴们都听到。”

已不需木遁束缚，旗木卡卡西瘫软在带土怀中，因这激烈的快感呜咽着，叫得难以自持。带土最后的一句话成为诱惑自己放弃尊严的陷阱，而他一脚踏入甚至甘之如饴。

“小、小穴里……！”卡卡西反手攥紧了带土的衣袖，哑着嗓子说着浪荡名词，私处小股小股地喷水，吸得宇智波带土脊背发麻。“阴蒂…都舒服…啊…不要、不要揉了……！”

“为什么不要？这里全是你的淫水。”不满于一丝丝的抗拒，宇智波带土用力举抱着卡卡西的膝窝，就此姿势坐到了火影专座上。他已停不下来了，被卡卡西抽搐吮吸的感受太好，只是停止了一会便开始想念，手指便蹭回那颗肿胀的小粒故技重施。

“再多喷点水，卡卡西。”摩擦阴蒂的速度越来越快，那位冷感同窗的越发失控。私处像是失禁，吐出一股水之后，那顶弄小穴与摩擦阴蒂的双重刺激便暂停几秒又接踵而至，于是又从身体内里喷出一股清澈的水。他几乎虚脱，可带土却坚持不懈地提醒，要卡卡西落入深不见底的临渊，自己再跟随而去。

“火影桌就在你眼前，你的水都把文件弄脏了，六代目大人。那些下属如果知道了该怎么想？自己拿着的这份文件被火影六代目的淫水浸湿过。好好想想，会不会有暗恋你的手下拿着文件自慰，权当在操六代目的小穴？”

“别这样……别这样，带土……！”直面着所有刻薄与耻辱，卡卡西几乎是在哭。“没有别的爱慕者…我也不会和别人做这种事……！”

“即使是梦里——我梦见一个人在和我做这种事……我用了一点时间才感觉到他是你……”

他小声地啜泣，突然感到身下的撞击在这番近似吐露心声的表白之后猛然顿住又加快了速度。久处高潮的身体已经不起如此折腾，只是被猛撞了几下，手指往胀到发痛的阴蒂轻轻一捏，卡卡西便浑身痉挛地收紧臀肉，狠狠咬住肉棒再一次高潮了。有液体喷薄而出，淅淅沥沥地冲洗过肉棒顶端的小孔，带土感到尾骨发麻时用力咬上卡卡西的后颈，像一只高傲的帝王雄狮，将精液全射进了那具仍然发抖的身体里。

一时只剩交相的喘气。

宇智波带土已顾不上追究那人究竟是以何种方式知道这件事的。目标的达成近在咫尺，即使本来并不打算使用这可能会颠覆所有关系的杀手锏，但如果、如果能让卡卡西别再为了他赴汤蹈火的话……

“……那不是梦，卡卡西。”  
许久之后，宇智波带土终于从情欲的余韵逃脱，虽然面无表情，眼底却充斥着剖开过往的浓烈苦涩。“我强奸过你，只是用写轮眼的能力让你忘记了。人永远不会知道自己忘记过什么，只是梦境凑巧让你知道。”

怀中的人随着真相展露真容似是被冰雪封冻，二人之间又一次陷入死般沉寂，唯有胸膛相贴着起伏。记忆飞远至与卡卡西分离多年后偶尔相见的那日最后，他也是用着相同的姿势，在向死而生的念头中开辟一块净土，企图将卡卡西揉捻其中——哪怕是将其揉碎。可带土只是低头，看到男人在昏睡中翩跹的眼睫，便旋即放弃了。

对这世间的万事万物而言，宇智波带土已死去了。  
可旗木卡卡西还活着。

自认有义务为这沉默做结尾，带土突兀地开口。

“什么以六代目火影的名义，你知道，我根本用不着。”

卡卡西，回去你正常的生活里。

“你把我留在身边，我总会对你做这种事，这是第二次了……算上突然吻你，已是第三次。”

卡卡西，我要你后悔。

“你想养虎为患吗？危害木叶的四战发起人，染指你的强奸犯，我有数不尽的罪孽。你太自作多情了，别妄想着救我。”

卡卡西，放弃我。

看似随意又并非如此，如饮冰的寒意渗透进字字的悲戚，宇智波带土挑选了最紧要的关头进行两败俱伤的演说，直到结尾时唇齿嗫嚅。这让他多费了几秒钟用于缓过心神，却在再次开口时被突然凑近的卡卡西阻止了。

“还好真的是你。”像是放下了心头重担，卡卡西安心地仰过脑袋，用汗湿的鬓角额发轻轻靠住他的。“那个梦一度让我感到真实，这很糟糕……我担心了好一阵子，害怕那个人其实是别人。”

完全意料之外的回应令人滞愣，宇智波带土将所听闻的遣词用句全部细细咀嚼后，感到一阵久违的慌乱——被扔上云霄，再坠入海底；被吞食入腹，再被撕咬成碎肉吐出。他漂浮着，茫然地疑惑着所得到的回应。

“你是不是根本没听明白，我是在说——”

“你是在说，我可以高枕无忧地坐任火影之位，只要我与身为战犯的你划清距离，再放任你去死。”卡卡西的手覆上带土半张残面，用着好似在触碰极易逝去之物的力道。“你说得够多了，在这里，或者在梦里。现在轮到我来说，多谢你的用心，你已经帮过我许多。”

“至于你对我做的这些事，我决定暂不追究，只是希望下一次可以用温和一点的方式，防止你被我以妨碍公务为由而赶出去。”  
那一处还填在湿热穴肉里没有抽出，黏腻的液体勾勒过腿部线条，旗木卡卡西感到耳根有些发热而别扭地清了清嗓子。  
“你说得对，身为火影不可避免，村子与村民永远是首位。但对我而言，对旗木卡卡西本人而言，你仅排在木叶之后。”  
“原谅我擅自认定，你已对木叶无害。接着我需要考虑的只有你，以及你对我的意义。在想通之后，我用了六代目火影的名义为你担保。”他眸光炯炯，一口气将所有的话说完了。

“要你活着。”

人们总藏有不可言说的私心，即使是宇智波带土也不例外。那段单方面无视卡卡西的日子里，他忧虑着，又清醒着，克制不住定下恶毒又实用的计划去逼迫卡卡西离开——并借机测试底线。带土想要自己的存在对于卡卡西而言可有又可无，重要又不重要，热烈地拥入怀中又忍痛将他千刀万剐。无论结果如何偏向，都有喜悦与焦虑一起嚣叫着淹没他。  
他在极度的分裂下心中全是杂念，最终选择让卡卡西承受这狠戾的决绝。这同样是宇智波带土抛弃了英雄主义后的整日博弈，不愿求生，而是以看似正当的方式赴死。

“这是你误打误撞。”试探到了答案，有鲜活的红回到了宇智波带土苍白的嘴唇上。

感到对方放软了态度，卡卡西终于放心。  
“也算我的好运。”

宇智波带土终于意识到，时过境迁，他们二人之间的交谈只需要三言两语的意会，便可以默契的达成一致。  
旗木卡卡西是否早已看穿了自己的念头？一切都不得而知，四战过后，这个男人在他面前总是温柔到令人费解，却也恰到好处地安抚着所有沸腾的情绪。  
是何人惨败，还没有定论。

这世间本不会令他欢喜。宇智波带土心中发紧，终于低下了头，用嘴唇抿去卡卡西眼睫上残存的泪渍。

“我暂时以宇智波带土的名义向你担保，我会活下去。”  
像是要掩盖这口是心非的口不择言，他又加上一句。

“活在你身边。”

-Fin.-


End file.
